Remember Me
by novelist
Summary: Lizzie starts High School. She is in an accident and develops amnesia. Will she ever be the same? Will her new discovered romance be left in the dark?
1. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

A/N: It starts off slow and just like the typical show of Lizzie McGuire. I realized that I may have started off a relationship a little too soon and because of that I decided to add a little set back. However, it does get interesting so hang in there. This is also my first attempt at a chapter story. I'm usually used to writing short stories so input would deffinetely be nice. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Prologue: Wake Up 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Lizzie McGuire woke with a start to the ringing of her alarm clock. Clumsily she knocked her bed side clock off her nightstand. Groaning, she brought her feet over the side of her bed and picked her still beeping clock off the floor. Hitting the off button she put it on her nightstand and headed over to her closet to pick out something before heading to take a shower. 

"What a great way to start your first day of high school, Lizzie" she spoke softly to herself as her bedroom door opened to reveal the cheshire cat grin of her little brother, Matt. 

"Talking to yourself again, Lizzie?" Matt said, doing his best at being his bratty self. 

"Out! Before I tell mom." Lizzie screeched, pointing to her door. Matt reluctantly shut her door and left her standing alone. 

After ten minutes and still no idea of what to wear, Lizzie picked up her phone to call her best friend, Miranda Sanchez, for advice. Lizzie didn't hear a dial tone so she held her phone to her ears. 

"Lanny, this is going to be the best day of our lives. Sixth grade here we..." Matt was saying as Lizzie screamed in frustration. 

"Matt, get off the phone now! This is an emergency." Lizzie yelled into the phone. 

"Can't find a way to hide your ugly face? Use a paper bag." there was a pause as Lizzie heard a faint 'Matt...' come from their mother. "Sorry Mom. I was using the phone and Lizzie won't let me finish my phone call!" Lizzie hung up the phone knowing she had already lost the debate. Matt always got his way. 

Groaning for the third time already today, Lizzie headed over to her closet to try and decide again. After picking out her white jean flares and a pink baby tee that said 'Princess' on it, she grabbed her shower stuff and made her way to the bathroom only to find the door closed. Grunting, she knocked lightly on the door. 

"I'll be out in five minutes." came her fathers voice. No time. Lizzie headed back to her room and looked at the clock. Her bus would be coming in ten minutes. Lizzie quickly changed into her clothes, applied a light amount of make-up and brushed her hair. She could already tell this was going to be a horrible day. 


	2. I Want You To Want Me

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Lizzie, it's not going to be that bad." Miranda was trying to calm her friends frazzled nerves as the bus took Lizzie, her and their mutual friend David Gordon, or 'Gordo' on it's route to pick up more high school kids. 

"Miranda, already my day has gone horrible. I haven't even taken a shower today." Lizzie said a little too loudly. 

"Oh, I thought something smelled a little funky, McGuire!" Kate Sanders, another freshman and also arch enemy to the three friends, sneered at them. 

"Shut up Kate!" Miranda said coming to her friends defense. Kate rolled her eyes as Lizzie sank lower in her seat. 

"I think you look great." good old Gordo said. Lizzie thought he was always just trying to be nice to her. 

"Thanks Gordo. You two are the greatest friends someone could have." Lizzie said as the bus finally came to a stop in front of the high school. Lizzie looked out the window at the intimidating high school as kids began to get off the bus. 

"Trust me, Lizzie, it won't be that bad!" Miranda repeated as she, Lizzie and Gordo made their way off the bus. 

Once inside the building, the three made their way to the crowd of new freshman gathered around a bulletin board to see where their homerooms would be. Once the three of them got their chance to look, Lizzie scanned through the last names, M. 

"Zimmerman. Room 205?" Lizzie read and stepped back. 

"I have Brown. Room 201." Miranda's face fell since she wasn't going to be with her best friend. 

"Lind." Gordo stated, "I'm next to Lizzie, room 204." 

"Just great, all of us are in different home rooms. I told you Miranda, this is going to be a bad day." Lizzie sighed, sitting down on the main lobbies round bench. Gordo and Miranda sat down on either side of her to support their friend. 

"It's not the end of the world, Lizzie." Miranda started. "Maybe we'll have some classes together, or at least lunch. And if not, we can all get together afterwards and go to the Digital Bean and have ice cream floats." Miranda smiled, putting her arm around her friend. 

"Yeah, and if you think negatively then today is going to be bad. Cheer up!" Gordo, always the thinker of the group. 

Lizzie smiled a little. "Thanks guys, I guess it's not so bad." They all stood up. 

"That's the spirit!" Miranda said as they made their way in the direction of their home rooms. At least they would be fairly close to each other. 

As Lizzie walked into her homeroom, she realized that not only would she be sharing it with Kate Sanders, but it seemed like the only seat left in the room was right next to her. Her home room teacher was a science teacher so she would have to share a two seat lab table with her. 

"Have a seat so we can begin." Her teacher, Mr. Zimmerman told her. 

"Great" Lizzie mumbled as she sat down next to Kate. 

"I'm not too excited about sitting next to you either." Kate told her, although she didn't say it as mean as usual. Neither girls knew any of the other students in their homeroom. 

Lizzie's mind was on other things as the teacher went through roll call. She barely said 'here' when something her teacher said caught her attention. Room 205 and 204 shared locker sections and would be able to pick their own lockers. Maybe she could get a locker next to Gordo's. 

Lizzie was the first up and out the door when it came time to get their lockers. Once out there she raced over to where Gordo was already standing. 

"Hey Lizzie." came Gordo's greeting. 

"Cool, I can get a locker next to you." Lizzie smiled at him. He smiled back almost shyly. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. She got the combination for the locker from her teacher and walked back over to where Gordo was already putting his things away and tried her lock. Nothing. 

"Stupid thing." Lizzie said, smacking the still locked door. 

"Let me help." Gordo offered as he put the remainder of his things in his locker and shutting the door. Lizzie handed Gordo the piece of paper with her locker combination on it. With ease, the locker opened. 

"How did you do that?" Lizzie asked him astonished as she watched the other freshman having problems with their lockers. 

"You forget that I went to high school for a short time, Lizzie. I've already done this. The trick to the lockers is to push in and then pull out after putting in your combination." Gordo explained to her like it was nothing. "You try." He closed her locker door and handed the paper back to her. As soon as Lizzie tried, her door opened. 

"Hey, thanks." She said hugging her friend lightly. He just smiled and hugged her back. 

"Ok! Room 205, time to pass out schedules. Chop chop!" The teacher shouted at his students. Lizzie rolled her eyes and said her quick bye to Gordo and took her seat next to Kate. 

After ten minutes of examining her new schedule, the bell rang and kids began to fill the hall. When Lizzie made her way back to her new locker, she already found Miranda and Gordo comparing their schedules. 

"Lizzie, ok. Gordo and I have period two English and period five Gym together. What do you have?" 

"I have period seven English guys and uh, period five Gym. We all have gym together!" Lizzie squealed. After looking some more she realized she had period one, two, and three alone, period four Spanish with Gordo, period five Gym with Miranda and Gordo, and period six and seven alone. 

Period one, which was Science Introduction, she was paired up with a Junior who had failed the class twice already. Although nice, she could tell that her lab partner was way more interested in her social life then the academic one. Period two Algebra and period three Global Insights seemed to go by slowly as Lizzie realized she knew no one in her classes. 

As soon as the bell rang, Lizzie made her way to her Spanish class that she'd have with Gordo. Lizzie walked through the door and immediately spotted Gordo who grabbed his books from the desk beside his so she could sit down. 

"Saved you a seat. How do you like high school so far?" Gordo asked as Lizzie sat down. 

"It's lonely." Lizzie said as she flipped her hair out of her face. 

"Now you know how I felt when I came here all by myself, only multiply it by like three." Gordo opened his notebook to a clean page so he could take notes for class as the bell rang. Lizzie turned in her seat and did the same. 

Mrs. Gonzolla introduced herself to the class and opened the discussion talking about Spanish traditions. When it came to game traditions Lizzie remembered the time when her, Miranda and Gordo were on a Spanish game show with Miranda's cousin. 

"Does anyone know what game is played with boxes and rice pudding?" Mrs. Gonzolla asked. 

"Oh, I know this." Lizzie said raising her hand. 

Mrs. Gonzolla looked at her seating chart, "Ok, Elizabeth McGuire, stand up and tell us your answer." 

"Call me Lizzie, please." Lizzie stood up and was about to answer when she heard snickering coming from behind her. There two freshmen boys, one from her Algebra class named Dustin, and one she didn't know were laughing and pointing at her. 

"Um.." A girl sitting beside Dustin looked embarrassed for her. "Your pants." she spoke softly as Lizzie looked down and realized her new white pants were ruined by the start of her monthly. Turning back to her teacher with a red face, her teacher excused her to go to the bathroom. 

Lizzie made her way through the empty halls to the bathroom, as soon as she had herself cleaned up as best she could, Lizzie locked herself into a stall as tears poured down her face. When she finally made her way back to the room and was about to open the door, the bell rang. Leaning her back against the nearest locker to hide her embarrassing stain, Lizzie hung her head. 

"Lizzie," Gordo came rushing over to his friend taking off his sweater. "Tie it around your waist." he said as he handed it to her. Lizzie did as she was told as they made their way to lunch. Turned out that they had second lunch, and Miranda had third lunch so as they found a place to sit Gordo turned to her. "It could have happened to anyone." He was trying really hard to cheer up his upset friend. 

"I know, but what a first impression in front of people I don't know. It wouldn't have been so bad at middle school." Lizzie sniffled, still red in the face. "Stained for life, literally" Lizzie said as she began crying again. Gordo sat there not knowing what to say or do to cheer her up. 

"It doesn't matter what they think of you." Gordo said as a freshman walked passed their table saying something about a 'Bloody Mary' and laughing along with their friends. 

"How am I ever going to get a boyfriend now." She said, tears running down her cheeks. 

"You'll still be able to get a boyfriend. They're stupid. Especially if they don't see how nice and pretty you are. Any fool can see that. I can." Gordo said before he could help it. 

Lizzie looked up just in time to see Gordo's pink complexion as he silently cursed himself. That's when it hit Lizzie, Gordo liked her and she'd never seen it before. "Thanks Gordo." Lizzie said as she leaned over and hugged him, mostly to show him that his comment didn't ruin their friendship. She held him a little too long and as they pulled apart, Gordo's lips gently brushed against Lizzies cheek and sent a jolt of electricity throughout Lizzie's body. 

"Sorry." Gordo gently apologized pulling away quickly. 'What just happened?' Lizzie silently asked herself. They sat, eating in awkward silence until lunch was over and they made their way back for the remainder of their Spanish class together. 

With nothing to say to each other, soon Spanish was over as they walked the short distance to the gym where they met up with Miranda. Noticing her friends silence Miranda looked between Gordo and Lizzie and asked them "Hey guys, what's up?" the normal question showing concern in her voice made it something completely different. 

Gordo spoke up for Lizzie. "She had a bad experience in Spanish class" he said as he referred to his sweater tied around Lizzie's waist. 

"Oh, OH!" Miranda said letting it sink in. "Well, our Gym teacher's name is Gwen. She's really nice, she'll let you take something from the lost and found. Some of it is fairly nice." Miranda said and took her friends hand leading her over to Gwen. 

"Well, hello Miranda it's nice to see you again." Gwen, a petite woman in her early thirties greeted them with a smile. 

"Good to see you again, Gwen. I have a favor. This is my friend Lizzie and she has had a little 'accident' and needs to find some new pants." Miranda explained about the still red-faced Lizzie. 

"I have just the thing for that." Gwen said putting a comforting arm around Lizzie and nodding at her assistant. She lead the two girls to the locker room and into her office where a lost and found box was. "I can't help with underwear but their are some black jeans in there that might fit you. Just look around in it, all of it is clean. Come back up when both of you are ready and I'll write you a note for your next classes." 

"We are in this class." Miranda informed Gwen. Gwen smiled and nodded, leaving the girls alone. 

Quietly at first, the two girls set to work on the piles of girls clothing trying to find something suitable that would fit Lizzie. "You seem a little more quiet then you should be. Did something else happen?" Miranda said as Lizzie began to tug on a black pair of bell bottom stretch pants. They were a little tight on her, but loose enough to still be comfortable. 

After, Lizzie sat down beside Miranda and sighed she began her story, "Something weird happened at lunch today between Gordo and I." Miranda had already seen and knew of Gordo's crush on Lizzie but never had the heart to tell her best friend. She had wondered when something would happen. She nodded to let Lizzie know to continue. "Some guys walked by and made a comment about my little accident and laughed and Gordo told me that guys are stupid and that I'm pretty and nice and they are fools for not seeing that cause he can." Lizzie almost looked shell-shocked. 

"So, Gordo says things like that all the time." Miranda didn't want her friend to know she had known for a long time about Gordo's feelings and hadn't told her. 

"I know, except I said thanks, and I hugged him. I guess we hugged for a little bit too long and when we pulled away, Gordo's mouth brushed against my cheek and I felt this like, weird electrical thing go through me." Lizzie was clearly confused about the emotions she was feeling. 

"Do you like him? I mean, do you like him, like him?" Miranda asked her. 

"I, I don't know." Lizzie paused and sighed. "I mean, you know I had that crush on him in grade school and sometimes I wonder what it'd be like as a boyfriend but I guess I haven't really thought of it. I know he likes me now and I'm just so confused cause I mean, he's one of my best friends and I've known him forever. What do I do?" Lizzie looked up at Miranda, a new set of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I can't tell you what to do, Lizzie. My only advice is to follow your heart." Miranda said hugging her friend sincerely. 

"I guess." Lizzie half agreed, returning the hug. 

"Well, we should get back to class." she said standing up. Lizzie threw her stained jeans in the trash and followed her friend out of the locker room and over to where Gwen was already taking roll call. 

The rest of the day, Lizzie had a lot to think about so she was thankful that she didn't have classes with either Miranda or Gordo. When the bell for school to end rang, Lizzie made her way to her locker. Silently, she stood beside Gordo and packed her books into her bag. She didn't want him to think she was avoiding him so she closed her locker and waited for him before they found Miranda and made their way to the bus. Once on, the bus was full so Lizzie had no where to sit. 

"What now?" she said frustrated as she stood in the isle. 

"Young lady," the bus driver yelled to her looking through his mirror at her, "find a seat so we can get going." 

Miranda spoke up, "You'll have to sit in Gordo's lap, Lizzie." Gordo said nothing but put his bag down on the floor so that Lizzie could sit down. Sighing, Lizzie carefully sat down on him. 

The first half of the bus ride was uneventful and awkward as Gordo's hands rested gently on Lizzie's hips. Although uncomfortable, he found himself enjoying the closeness the two shared. Suddenly the bus stopped quickly causing Lizzie to fall forward slightly but before she could hit her head on the back of the boy in the seat in front of her, Gordo's arms wrapped tightly around her waist to stop her and pulled her to him. 

"Thanks." Lizzie spoke softly, not daring to look at either of her friends. Gordo decided to keep his arms wrapped protectively around her waist in case it happened again. Lizzie had to admit that she enjoyed that feeling. 

As the bus came to their stop, the three, along with some other kids, got off the bus. 

"So, are we still going to the Digital Bean like we planned?" Miranda asked. 

"I have to go home and change first." Lizzie said, wanting to get cleaned up and into something of her own. 

"I'll walk you there." Gordo said almost a little too quickly. Miranda took a hint. 

"Ok, call me when you two are ready and I'll meet you there." She said as she walked in the direction of her house. 

"You don't have to walk me home, Gordo." Lizzie said bashfully, her face turning a soft shade of red. 

"I want to. I think we should talk." Gordo said as they fell into a short silence on the way to Lizzie's house. 

"You know..." "I mean..." both started and then laughed. 

"You go first." Lizzie offered. 

"I was going to ask you if you knew that the welcome back dance is this Friday night." Gordo said as he looked down at the sidewalk in front of him. 

"How could I not know, it's only been the thing everyone has been talking about today." Lizzie had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

"Well, I mean, if you wanted to, we could like, you know, go together." Gordo stumbled over his words, still not able to look at her and nervous and a little afraid of her answer. 

Lizzie was silent for a short period of time unsure of how to answer. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't want it to come out wrong. 


	3. Young Love

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

Notes to reviewers: 

In general thanks for the notes. Support really helps me rattle my brain in hopes of pulling out a few more lines in the story. I'm usually really into the action and dramatic writing so this has been a little tough for me. 

TheRealXenocide: to say the least I'm shocked that you have read and further, complimented my work so far. I have, although I like others, labeled yours as my favorite Lizzie McGuire fan fic I've read thus far (need more Lizzie and Gordo, though *grin*). Thank you, your kind words have really brightened my day. 

"too lazy to login": I'm glad you think my story is wonderful and although I maybe have to put a disclaimer for the more squeamish, this kind of thing does happen to the best of us and Lizzie seems to always do something to embarrass herself. Just think, if it didn't happen I might have not been able to find the angle for Gordo to confess his feelings for her. Be happy that I wasn't a little more graphic in the bathroom clean up scene.. *laughs* (I'm sometimes mean to my characters.. beware...) 

A/N: this chapter is pure SAP.. You have been warned.. but stick with me babes... I am just setting the story up for what is to come. The sap needs to be there for the tension to be there later.. Do I sense a bit of foreshadowing? Muhahahaha :) Have fun kitties! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter Two: Young Love 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

It seemed like forever before Lizzie finally answered Gordo's question. Lizzie stopped and slowly looked up at Gordo who was looking down at his feet, still unable to look up at her. Gently Lizzie reached out and put a hand on Gordo's face making him look up at her. "I'd love to go with you." she said smiling. 

Gordo smiled too and as they continued to walk something occurred to him. "Is this a friend thing or a date thing?" 

Lizzie reached over to grab his hand causing him look down at their hands while she laced her fingers through his. "I think we both want it to be a date thing." she said softly and as Gordo looked up to her, he noticed for the first time that she liked him too. He smiled softly and looked across the street where Matt was sitting on the front step of Lizzie's house. He was unsure of what this still meant for them and was about to drop Lizzie's hand when he felt her squeeze his and began leading him across the street, a determined smile on her face. 

"Ew, Gordo, why would you want to hold her hand. You might get cooties!" Lizzie made a face and was about to run after him but it was Gordo's turn to comfort her by a small squeeze. 

"If I get cooties from her, I'd be able to die happy." Gordo stated simply which made Lizzie blush and Matt make a face. Lizzie and Gordo made their way into the house while she went up stairs to change as Gordo went into the kitchen to greet Lizzie's mom. 

"Hey Gordo." Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother said as she finished loading the dish washer. 

"Hi Mrs. McGuire." Gordo sat down to wait for Lizzie. 

Meanwhile, upstairs Lizzie was smiling as she brushed her hair. It was fairly warm outside and still felt like summer and she was feeling particularly good so she had changed into a white tank top and a black skirt that ended at her knees. She applied some lip gloss, put in a head band, slipped on some sandals and made her way into the kitchen. 

"I hope my mom hasn't bored you!" Lizzie smiled at Gordo. Jo noticed the tone in her daughters voice and quickly looked between the two kids. Noticing Gordo's foolish lopsided grin and Lizzie's sparkling eyes, she set mind to ask Lizzie some questions later. 

"Mom, I'm going with Gordo to meet Miranda at the Digital Bean. I'll be home later." 

"Ok, Lizzie, don't spoil dinner and be home by seven." Jo retreated to the living room. 

After a quick phone call, Gordo and Lizzie made their way in good spirits to the Digital Bean. Gordo wanted more then ever to hold Lizzie's hand but he wasn't sure if she would let him. Regardless of knowing that she liked him, he was still extremely shy around her. 

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me." Lizzie interrupted Gordo's thoughts. 

"It's not that. It's just that.." Gordo stopped not knowing just how to say what he was thinking. 

"Just that we've been friends for almost our whole lives?" Lizzie asked, trying to help him along. 

"Yeah, I mean." he sighed. "I don't want to screw things up for us." Gordo looked up at Lizzie for the first time and saw her smiling back at him. She flipped her hair expertly behind one ear and took his hand. 

"Gordo, we have been waiting for so long to admit our feelings. Everyone has seen it for a long time, even I did. I was just to stubborn to admit it. For a long time I just wanted to know if it would mess our friendship up. What we have is too special to give up the chance. I don't think I would be able to live with myself never knowing what it was like to do the simplest of things that I've been dreaming about doing since nearly the third grade." Lizzie looked up at him again, catching his eye. 

"And what would that be?" Gordo didn't want to assume that maybe his luck was changing, that Lizzie had felt the same thing for him all along. 

"Well," Lizzie started, a bit of a blush creeping up onto her face. She smiled at him as she continued. "I've always drempt about going to prom with you. Sharing kisses with you. Holding your hand and letting everyone know that you are the one that has had my heart all along. For once I'm not afraid to take this to the next step and make my dreams become a reality." 

Gordo didn't know what to say at first. He knew he had to say something. Here she was, the girl he had been hoping would share his feelings. Here she was confessing to him years of bottled up emotions. He had gotten so used to hiding his feelings that it had become so hard to even admit them now knowing that she did, in fact, feel the same way. He had practiced for years, trying to find the perfect way to tell her. He realized now that there was no perfect way. 

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked. 

"Hmm?" was his distant reply. 

"You are spacing off." she giggled. 

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself how I've tried for years to find the right way to tell you how I felt and never could. I don't think there is a perfect way and I don't know how to begin." he felt like a fool. A frustrated blush crept into his face as he kicked a small rock that obstructed his path. 

"There is a perfect way. Just tell me from the heart." she replied, once again squeezing his hand to show her support and encouragement. 

"I guess I've gotten so used to hiding just what I was feeling for you that it made it hard knowing that you feel the same. I've drempt of this moment, playing senerio after senerio over and over again in my mind, never thinking that it would happen like this. I've analyzed my whole existence based on this moment alone. It's made it almost impossible to believe it would ever happen to me, even though, at this very moment it is. I want to be with you more then anything I could ever imagine." 

"Gordo, you have my heart. Just remember that when you think things are impossible, you have always had my heart. You can do anything you put your mind to and nothing is ever impossible." The two came up outside the Digital Bean and faced each other. 

"You have my heart too, Lizzie. Always have, always will." and before either of them knew it, the world seemed to turn underneath their feet and stand still at the same moment. A breeze seemed to lift Lizzie's hair from her face as she looked into his eyes. Slowly they leaned forward to share the first amazing moment they would share together as a couple. 

"There you guys are!" Miranda ran forward only to stop dead in her tracks. She looked between her two friends and immediately cursed herself for bad timing. "I ruined a moment." 

"Yeah." Lizzie said looking down. Disappointment was written all over both of their faces. 

"There will be others." a smiling Gordo told them, more for Lizzie's benefit rather then Miranda's. If Lizzie could admit having feelings for him when he thought it was impossible, then he knew, in his heart, that there would be many more moments to share. Still holding tightly to Lizzie's hand, he began his way into the Digital Bean. 

"Oh wow," came Kate Sanders seething voice. "Dorko and Dorkette have found true love. How incredibly.... Dorky." 

"Get a life!" Miranda spat at her. Kate just held her hands up in a 'w' and mouthed the word 'whatever', turning back in the direction of her friends table. When she got there she said something and turned pointing at them and laughing with her friends. "Ignore them guys." Miranda said sitting down at an empty table. 

"I don't care anymore what they think." Lizzie said, holding tighter to Gordo's hand. The two of them sat down. "I have spent my entire life trying to be popular, trying to get the attention of people who hated me when all along I already had the attention of the people that mean the most to me. My two best friends." Lizzie said turning to Gordo. "One of which has the key to my heart." Gordo smiled while looking at the hand still holding his. 

"Awww, I think I'm going to cry." Miranda said, genuinely happy that her two friends found each other. 

After normal conversation picked up and before the three teenagers knew it, it was time to be heading home. Miranda heading her own way, Gordo decided to once again walk Lizzie home. 

"So, I'm still confused about one thing." Gordo said as they slowly walked hand in hand. 

"What's that?" Lizzie asked looking up at him. 

"Does this mean we are, you know?" Gordo asked, his face once again turning red. 

"Does it mean that we are a couple?" 

Gordo nodded. 

"I want us to be more then anything. What do you want?" Lizzie asked as they reached her front door. 

"The same." Gordo said. It was now or never. The infamous kiss goodnight. His and Lizzie's first kiss and as he leaned forward, the McGuire's door opened to show a surprised look of Jo McGuire. Both kids stepped apart, hands dropping at their sides. 

"Sorry to interrupt." Jo was smiling at the guilty and embarrassed look across both teen's faces. "It's time for dinner, Lizzie." she said. 

"Okay, Mom." Lizzie said in defeat. "Bye Gordo" she gave him an apologetic look. 

"Night Lizzie." he said as he watched her walk into the house and shut the door. He stood there for several moments wondering if he'd ever have the chance to share a kiss with her. Sighing he began the trek for home. 

Inside the house, Lizzie was about to go into the kitchen when her mother stopped her. 

"Hold on a minute. What's going on with you and Gordo?" just like a mother would ask. Lizzie rolled her eyes but then turned toward her mother. 

"It's my business mom. I'm in high school now. Besides, I don't totally know what's going on so until I have time to clear my mind and think about things you'll just have to wonder like the rest of us are." And with that Lizzie turned on her heels and went into the kitchen. Jo would definitely have to have a talk with Lizzie's father, Sam. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

How will the kids at school take Gordo and Lizzie's new found relationship? Will they ever get to share their first kiss? Will Kate ever get a life? This and more in the next chapters to come. 

A/N: I've decided to add a general fic. If you are a fan of my writing or perhaps are curious about the kind of stories that I normally write, check out "He's Beautiful". Be careful though, that story is my baby and perhaps the most personal story I have ever written. Until next time. 


	4. Writers Block

Sorry for no chapter, I'm currently working on that.. This is about an authors frustration.. I was in the middle of writing when I got writers block.. Thought I'd share! 

Want to know what goes through an authors mind while writing a story? Well at least mine. What if it's not good enough? I write better then this, and it's gotten so that I feel like this part of the plot is rushed. But it wasn't. I'm good at drama, so why do I pause writing just after the drama starts to unfold? Why aren't I just typing away creating chapter after chapter like I've dreamed? 

Because I want it to be perfect. Because I want to be good enough to be a professional writer someday. And finally I realize that it's never been about what my audience thinks. I've always been praised as a writer, so why am I not happy about it? 

Because in my mind, my writing could always be better.. it's just hard to get things to go any further then my mind and onto paper. In my mind it is perfect. On paper, all I see is crap and failure.. but I keep going, I keep striving for perfection as a writer. Hoping that someday I will be good enough to be compared to my favorite writer, V.C. Andrews. Because despite it all, I want to share what is in my heart and in my mind with the world as I see it, without hesitation, without imperfection. 

But it can't be that way and it never will be perfect.. But perhaps, if I strive for perfection I'll be able to share the glimmer of perfection that words hold in my heart. 

I wouldn't normally interrupt my own writing to share this, but I am doing it for peace of mind. 

A poem, and of course, by me.. 

The words I hold  
The failure I see  
From mind to pen  
I write what's inside of me  
But reading back  
Confirms my fear  
About my thoughts  
I wish you could hear  
From heart to mouth  
The story unfolds  
Unlike what is in  
What my heart truly holds  
But on and on  
I continue to write  
In hopes that someday  
They will take in the sight  
Of something inside  
That yearns to get out  
A perfection I see  
Without any doubt 


	5. Love Will Tear Us Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter Three: Love Will Tear Us Apart 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Friday morning came and Lizzie woke up with a start. A thin layer of cold sweat covered her body. Looking at the clock, she realized she was awake a half hour before her alarm. Feeling dirty, she decided that she might as well get up for the day. 

As she made her way to the bathroom, Lizzie couldn't shake the feeling of dread that her dream, or nightmare had created. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming and shook it off. She began to wash herself as she thought back to the last few days. She had a boyfriend. She never thought she'd be as excited as she was to learn that it was her own childhood best friend that made her heart beat fast and consumed her most private fantasies. Although they still hadn't been able to do anything more then hold hands, Lizzie was looking forward to that night at the dance. 

Heading back to her room, Lizzie pulled on a light blue baby doll dress with spaghetti straps. It had an empire waist and little pink embroidered flowers wound the circular neckline. She finished the look with a white pair of platform sandals. With her hair up in her interpretation of a french twist, she finished her look with small pink flower clips. 

As Lizzie made her way down stairs for breakfast, she heard noise in the kitchen. 

"You're up early." her mother greeted her as she put a pan on the stove. 

"I had a dream and woke up a little before my alarm and decided to get an early start on the day." she said, excepting a glass of orange juice from her mother as she sat down at the table. 

"Well you look very nice today. The dance is tonight?" Jo had been excited to learn that Gordo was the one taking her daughter to the first high school dance of the year. It had set both parents minds at ease knowing that she would be in good hands for the evening. 

"Thanks. Yes, the dance is tonight. I'm so excited!" Lizzie couldn't help but squeal as her mother smiled at her enthusiasm. 

"I would have thought that you would save the dress for tonight." 

"I have another dress Mom. I actually hadn't planned on dressing up today, but I decided that I wanted to look nice for school too." she said putting her empty glass in the sink and sitting back down. 

"Are you planning on wearing the long black dress?" Jo asked putting a plate of food down on the table. 

"Food!" came Matt's hungry voice as he bounded in and sat down at the table. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her brother. 

"Yeah. This dress is more day nice, the black one is more evening nice." Lizzie explained as she took a bite of bacon. 

"I agree. Well I hope you have a good time." 

"Thanks Mom." Lizzie said smiling. 

As soon as she was done eating she excused herself and ran up putting the finishing touches onto her make-up. As soon as she reached the bus stop, she noticed Gordo and Miranda already there talking. 

"Woah Lizzie!" Miranda said causing Gordo to turn around and stare open mouthed at her. 

Lizzie smiled and walked over, gently closing Gordo's mouth for him. "You'll catch flies." she whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"Wow, you look, um.. amazing." he breathed, still unable to believe this was now his girlfriend. 

"Thanks." she smiled at him and took his hand as the bus came to pick them up. 

Normally Miranda and Lizzie sat together on the bus, but lately Gordo and Lizzie had been sitting together. It was just one symbol of their relationship but it meant the world to them that they had Miranda's support. Lizzie settled against Gordo as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't seem to ever get enough of her. In his mind she was perfect. His childhood emotions had been growing in the last few days and were maturing into something he couldn't even put a name on. She completed him. 

The day seemed to fly by. Everyone had been high spirits about the dance that night. If Lizzie thought that they had been talking about it a lot the first day of school, today seemed as if it was the only thing anyone could talk about. The teachers even talked about it during their classes. 

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo made their way to the busses that day with smiles plastered onto their faces. 

"Today has been the most perfect day!" Lizzie exclaimed while twirling around in a circle. She faced her friends and walked backwards through the school parking lot towards the busses. Lizzie had been too occupied with the look of pure affection written on Gordo's face, to see the speeding car before it was too late. 

"LIZZIE!" Gordo screamed as he raced to her side. There, the girl of his dreams laid unconscious and broken. 

"Someone call an ambulance." someone yelled as a small crowed surrounded Lizzie and her fear stricken friends. Cars weren't allowed in the parking lot while the busses were loading. The senior that had been behind the wheel stood dumbfounded at what he had done. 

Later, at the hospital, Gordo sat nervously bouncing his leg up and down. 

"Will you stop that? You are making me more nervous then I already am!" Miranda snapped at her friend. 

"I'm sorry." he sighed and looked up as the doctor walked into the room, a clipboard in his hands. Everyone stood up to receive, what they all hoped, would be good news. The doctor wore an even expression, giving no sign to the direction of the information he was about to give them. 

"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire?" the two parents nodded, eager to know how their daughter was. "I'll get right to the point. Elizabeth has a concussion. While nothing was broken and her vital signs are good and strong, I'm afraid she is in a coma." he paused, seemingly for dramatic torture. "Although we are still working to find out the extent of her injury, I can assure you that it hasn't seemed to affect her too greatly. We have run an MRI as well as a CT scan and all seems to be as it should. We will know more once Elizabeth wakes up. Any questions?" he looked between the two adults. 

"Will she wake up?" Sam asked, squeezing his wife's hand in hope. 

"Although, I can't give you absolute confidence that she will wake up we have no reason to believe that she wouldn't." he replied. He looked like he wasn't going to say more, but the desperate looks of his patients family and friends made him continue. "As far as we know, there is no internal bleeding and no swelling on the brain. Those are very good signs. Her body is probably in shock right now and needing rest to recuperate. However, the down side to this is, I can't for sure say that that will happen. I will be back to update you on her condition if anything changes." 

"Can we see her?" Gordo spoke up for the first time. 

"Of course. She is still being settled into her room in ICU but a nurse will be by to allow two at a time to visit her. I suggest talking to her, she'll be able to hear you." and with that the doctor left. 

It seemed like forever before a nurse came to escort all of them to the ICU waiting room. As Jo and Sam followed the nurse to see their daughter, finally all of it sank into Gordo. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto his tan chords. 

"Oh Gordo!" Miranda cried as she leaned on him, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shaking form to comfort his friend. Miranda had been doing this off and on since it happened. It had been four hours already since they had gotten out of school. While they were sitting here worrying about the life of someone they loved, the first school dance had already begun. Somehow it didn't seem fair. 

Finally Jo and Sam came back to the rest of them. A look of shock was on Jo's face as Sam tried to comfort her. 

"So?" Gordo inquired. 

"She woke up!" Sam mirrored his wife's look of shock. 

"But that's good right?" Miranda asked, confused and scared of the expressions her best friends parents had. 

"She didn't know who I was." Jo relayed the information as if it had been programmed into her and wasn't her own will to say it. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Ok guys.. you knew this would happen. It's in the summery.. So what happens next? I realize this is a short chapter, but if you haven't noticed yet, I have been titling chapters after names of songs. I will be working on the next chapter "She's Like The Wind" right away, so look forward to that. Also, I'm not a doctor. I don't know if medically what I tried to say is right. But for the sake of the story, it is.. since this is fiction anything can happen. 


	6. She's Like The Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

Notes: 

TheRealXenocide: Typing speed? About 45-50wpm depending on my motivation. It's not so much my typing speed as much as it is the fact that I have a lot of time on my hands. I'm currently laid off at work due to it being off season and I'm not enrolled in college yet. I haven't decided if I want to go to college simply to major in English with the only intent in writing a novel. Most would be surprised that I actually want to drive a dump truck, later to drive an 18 wheeler, instead of a more, to put it bluntly, glamorous job. But then again, stranger things have happened. As for the medical part. I think I stayed away from that enough to make it work and why go back and change things? *shrugs* people will have to deal *grin*. 

l/g fan 4 eva: It may take a while.. I want to... drag this one out. I have reason for that. The plot does thicken a little bit before it gets better but you'll have to see how that works out. I think it's obvious that in the end, Lizzie and Gordo will be together. I've already made romantic referrences to movies such as Gone With The Wind and Dirty Dancing. The hero must always get his lady! Not to worry.. just hang in there. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter Four: She's Like The Wind 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Lizzie sat up in her bed, watching her mother fix a tray of food for her. It had been two days since she had been released from the hospital after twenty four hours of observation. Everything checked out fine and they had released her. Most of her general memory had come back. She remembered who everyone was, but not quite who everyone was in relationship to her, specially Gordo. 

"Mom, what's my middle name?" there were still a few holes to fill in. 

"Brooke." her mom put the tray in front of her daughter. She hated to admit it, but Lizzie had changed. She wasn't sure if this Lizzie was better or worse. 

"That's a pretty name." she said thoughtfully. 

"You used to complain about it a few years ago." her mother sat beside her and smiled. One thing was for sure, Lizzie was more open with talking to her now. She confided in her, and for that, Jo thought that just maybe everything would turn out all right in the end. 

"Did I ever say why I hated my middle name?" Lizzie bit into an apple slice as she looked at her mom. She didn't know her mom very well, and she figured teens didn't usually talk so openly with their parents but she couldn't help it. If being open and closer to her mother would just help her remember things, then she was willing to try just about anything to feel normal again. 

"Well, you didn't really say but Gordo used to have a girlfriend named Brooke and I think you hated sharing a name with her." Jo looked at her daughter. 

"Did I always like Gordo.. you know, like that?" Lizzie was afraid, for the sake of her entire life up till the accident, that emotions had been rewired in her. She had several conversations with Miranda and Gordo about who she was and what she felt. She thought that she had been a little uptight about things before the accident and possibly a little naive. She was more relaxed now. 

"I've always seen it, but you have to think about it, Gordo and you have known each other since you were very little." Jo said and got up leaving her daughter to her own thoughts. She knew that it would take time, but she hoped that for every ones sake, that Lizzie hadn't become so radically different. 

Meanwhile, Miranda and Gordo sat in silence on the bus. Miranda was afraid to mention Lizzie's name because this was Tuesday, the first day back to school since the accident. Monday had been a holiday. 

"I won't break." Gordo snapped at his silent friend, hating her for being quiet. 

"Sorry." Miranda said, looking out a window. She couldn't bring herself to say anything more so she remained silent once again, as the bus continued to pick high school kids up for school. 

Miranda was never quiet, never sullen. Gordo needed some form of normality in his life. He had just, in his mind, lost one of his best friends. He couldn't lose another now. Sure, physically, Lizzie was all there, but he couldn't stand how some of that sparkle he had grown to love, didn't show in her anymore. Love? What was love? Gordo wasn't sure anymore. Just last Friday he had a girlfriend that he'd wanted to be with for what seemed like forever. Now everything was different. Miranda was different. He was different, too. Lizzie wasn't the only person who had changed. 

But some things hadn't changed. Gordo still had very strong feelings for Lizzie. He couldn't give up on the idea that they were meant to be together. Gordo felt cheated out of fate. Or was it fate that took her away from him? He didn't know anymore. He'd always been the cynical one, but never bitter. That had changed too. Gordo was bitter. 

That day at school went by too slowly. Even though Gordo was bitter, he was eager to spend time with Lizzie and hope that her feelings came back. He just wanted everything back to normal again. Whatever normal was. 

Lizzie sat in front of the TV rifeling through old movies in hopes to get reaquainted with society. A few of the movies she remembered, knowing that they were probably once her favorites. How things can change when you get amnesia. Now her favorite movies were the ones that she doubted she cared for too much. Gone With The Wind had especially touched her heart. No doubt, her mothers movie. She smiled to herself as she watched Scarlett throw herself into Rhett's arms. 

As the movie ended, Lizzie was about to put in another when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lizzie called to anyone who could hear her. Wipping the tears that had stained her face while she had watched Gone With The Wind, Lizzie pulled open the door to see the soft hazel eyes of her friend. "Hey Gordo." she said with a small smile, still sniffling. 

"Why are you crying?" Gordo said, stepping forward to hug her, only to stop before he embarassed himself. Natural reaction. 

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was watching Gone With The Wind. Since the doctor doesn't want me going back to school right away I decided to do some catching up." Lizzie smiled and walked back over to the pile of tapes scattered on the coffee table. Picking one up, she pushed it into the VCR and pressed play. 

"Have you watched all of these?" Gordo refered to a pile of tapes that Lizzie had put Gone With The Wind into. 

"Yeah, I have a lot of time on my hands. Some of them I watched yesturday and last night in my room. One benefit of getting hit by a car is that my parents bought me a TV and a VCR for my room. They were sick of me always wanting to watch movies with the excuse of 'catching up with the times.'" Lizzie looked onto the TV screen as the opening lines to the song, 'Be My Baby' by the Ronettes filled her senses. The black and white images from the dance scenes in the movie, moving her. 

"Dirty Dancing?" Gordo raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Lizzie to be watching movies. Specially older movies. It wasn't 'fashionable'. He guessed they were Lizzie's mothers movies. He smiled as he saw the look of something he'd never seen before wash over her face. 

Lizzie nodded, her eyes not leaving the screen as the old 50's car drove down a highway. The main character known as 'Baby' introducing the movie with the help of 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons. "Yeah. I've seen it three times already. It's become sort of like my favorite movie. You know, for such opposites to attract." she sighed loningly. 

If only she knew that he loved her. He probably wouldn't have realized it if he hadn't lost her the way that he did. As they say, you don't know what you have until it's lost. It hit home way too hard for Gordo to like this fact. Had he truely lost her? Gordo sighed as well, mirroring Lizzie's feelings, but for a whole seperate reason. 

Here was the girl of his dreams, longing for the type of love on the TV screen when she had someone sitting right beside her, longing for that type of love with her. Lizzie looked at him, and then down at the floor. One thing she had learned while talking with everyone on the type of person she used to be, she learned that she had been quite oblivious to the things that went on around her. She wasn't now. She could read Gordo's thoughts by just one look at him. How come she was the only one who could see that Gordo wore his heart on his sleeve? 

"Gordo." Lizzie said it softly, making sure she had his attention. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. "I know things are weird for you. I can only imagine what it would be like to confess how you feel to someone and then have them not remember it only a few days later." Gordo sighed again, looking down at his hands. She took one of them into her own. It had been just a friendly gesture but Gordo couldn't help the emotions that washed over him. This is the first time she had volentarily touched him since the accident. It was almost like he needed her touch. 

"You've already changed a lot. I miss you." Well, it was the truth, she didn't need to know that is was more then that. Somehow she knew though. One more thing that had changed about Lizzie, she was observant. He couldn't seem to hide anything anymore. 

"Give me time, Gordo. Really, we just need time to get to know each other again. I can't promise anything. Everyone, including myself, knows that I have changed. I've changed a lot. I don't think I can even consider myself the same person. You know, I read a book yesterday." Gordo's eyes got wide at the thought of Lizzie reading a book. "I know, shocker huh? My mom says I read a book called 'The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club' and was obsessed with a mother/daughter relationship. My mom was the one who gave me this book. She thought that maybe I could relate." Lizzie shrugged. 

"What book is it?" Gordo was at least glad that talking to her was still easy. Sure they talked about different stuff then they used to but he was glad that they were talking, nonetheless. 

"My Sweet Audrina. It's by an author named V. C. Andrews. I guess she wrote a book called Flowers In The Attic that was later made into a movie?" Gordo just nodded in recognition. "Yeah, the movie is here. I was planning on watching it before I read that book. My mom has a few of her books. But, more to the point. It's about this girl. The second Audrina and how her parents are trying to make her be like their first daughter, the first and best Audrina." Lizzie told him, picking the book up off the table and examining it. 

"So what happens?" Gordo asks, curiously. He could see how it related to her but he wanted to know how she thought it related to her. He'd give her a chance to explain it. 

"Well, I haven't read the whole thing yet. I think there is still more that I'm not reading into this book. However, I think in a way, I'm the second Audrina and I'm afraid of people trying to get me to be the first Audrina 'cause I used to be the first Audrina. If that makes sense?" she looked up from the book. A deep expression was written on his face. This made her laugh. She knew that was a character trait from the old Gordo she grew up with. 

"What?" Gordo just asked, shrugging his shoulders as Lizzie kept laughing at him. "Yeah it makes sense." he finally told her. 

"Except, Gordo. I'm not the same person. I don't feel like the same person. The old Lizzie, she feels like maybe it's my sister everyone is referring too. It's only been three days and I can tell it's going to be so hard going back to school. I'll have to face everyone and they are going to expect Lizzie McGuire. You know, the clumsy, naive little girl that they grew up with. I'm not her anymore. She isn't me." Lizzie nervously pushed he hair back. 

"Lizzie, calm down. Yes, you have changed. You aren't the same person, but you are still Lizzie, the little girl that everyone grew up with is still a part of you. People change, people grow up. You just did it a little faster and a little differently then anyone could have expected of you. That's all." Gordo said, finally getting the nerve to grasp her hand to comfort her. She accepted his hand and smiled slightly. 

"I'm so glad I have a good friend like you, Gordo. You don't know how much you've held me together through all of this." Gordo smiled at her kind words. Normally anyone would have been enthused by a friend caring so much about their actions. He just couldn't shrug off the word 'friend'. It made him shiver. 

Soon one week had gone by and another Monday rolled in. This was Lizzie's first day back to school. A day she was both dreading and looking forward too. On one hand, she would be able to get out of the house. Being cooped up in the house for so long had given her a case of cabin fever and her mom didn't want her leaving the house during the day, alone, afraid she'd forget her way and get lost. On the other hand, this was high school. She only knew maybe one third of the freshman class, and even less of the upper classmen. It had only been the first week into high school so she didn't have to try to be someone she wasn't for the sake of her classmates. 

Miranda hadn't come over too much and Lizzie had a feeling that Miranda was afraid of how different Lizzie could be. Lizzie could tell she hadn't been the only one who changed since the accident. True, she couldn't remember a lot of things that she did with her two best friends. She even had to find out who was who on her speed dial because she hadn't labeled them and couldn't recognize the difference between Gordo and Miranda's numbers. She did, however, remember that Miranda had been a rather forward, although sometimes aggressive, person. The kind that would stand by a friend and always look on the positive side. This was not Miranda. 

Lizzie got off the bus and followed Gordo since he had informed her that her locker was right next to his. Showing her, yet again, the trick on opening a locker, Lizzie looked at her schedule. Sure, by now, most of the students had memorized their schedules; but considering the circumstances, she had been given a pass to explain her tardiness for the next few days as she got reacquainted with the school. Lizzie got out a few books for her next couple of classes and waved to Gordo as she walked into her homeroom to start school. 

Frustrated, Gordo slammed his locker and turned his back, leaning against it and closing his eyes. 

"Having a rough one, Gord-don?" Ethan Craft. That was all that Gordo needed right now. He sighed. It wasn't Ethan's fault. Sure the guy was a little slow, but he was a nice guy, after all. Gordo opened his eyes and looked up at Ethan, who although, had grown much taller, hadn't changed too much since eighth grade. 

"You have no idea." Gordo replied as he and Ethan walked into their mutual homeroom. 

"It sucks, you know, what happened to Lizzie. At least she's okay!" Ethan tried to look on the bright side, unknowing of just how wrong he was. Lizzie was not okay. She was different. As much as Gordo wanted his old Lizzie back, she wasn't coming back. Unless he learned how to love the new Lizzie, and the new Lizzie learned to love him. He was afraid that, by no fault of his own, he had lost her forever. He sat silent as roll call began. 

Later, during fifth period, Lizzie met up with Miranda and Gordo. "Hey guys." she greeted them, smiling. Her eyes drifted over the other students in her class. She had been trying to remember classmates. Trying to remember. It had begun to give her a headache and she had almost stopped when her eyes fell on a familiar face. A very cute, but definitely, familiar face. "Who's that?" she paused, Miranda's eyes following her gaze. Miranda's mouth opened to reply when Lizzie held up her hand. "Let me guess." Miranda shut her mouth and watched as her friend closed her eyes and rubbed her temple in concentration. She looked up again. "Evan?" Lizzie asked, unsure of herself. 

"Close. Ethan." Miranda smiled at Lizzie's effort. Lizzie sighed. 

"Now how come he isn't my boyfriend?" Lizzie half asked, half commented without thinking. As soon as she said it, she looked at Gordo apologetically. Although she knew that Miranda hadn't caught on, it was too obvious to her just how much her words had stung. Gordo looked uncomfortable under Lizzie's stare. He was very relieved when Gym started. Nothing like getting rid of some pent up frustration on a game of kickball, a soccer-like version of softball. 

After school at the Gordon household, Gordo looked through stacks upon stacks of movies trying to find the once forgotten movie. 

"Mom, where is the Dirty Dancing tape?" Gordo stepped into the kitchen for a second to see if she knew. His mom looked at him oddly. 

"Is that what you have been looking for, for the last forty-five minutes?" she asked her son who only nodded. "What's with the fascination with that movie all of a sudden?" Nothing like having a parent analyze your actions. 

"Nothing Mom. Lizzie has been watching a lot of movies lately, you know, to catch up. She wanted me to find her stuff like Gone With The Wind. It's all I could think of." Gordo lied to his mother. If he had told her the real reason was so he could watch it, it would have been embarrassing to say the least, and cause a lot of unwanted attention by his psychologist mother. 

"It's in the movie cabinet under the TV" she said, still staring at her son with the same estranged expression. 

"Thanks Mom." and with that Gordo was in the living room and then up the stairs in seconds, no doubt heading to his bedroom for privacy. 

Towards the end of the movie, Gordo stared blankly at the television screen. 

"I'll never be sorry." Patrick Swayze's character told 'Baby'. She agreed and they kissed as he climbed into the car. Patrick Swayze's voice came into focus as he sang the heartfelt ballad She's Like The Wind. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Woo! I finally got it all out. Took me longer than it normally would have to write this. I wasn't sure just how I'd incorporate the song She's Like The Wind. I thought it fit and was glad that it came out so well. Just a note though. I try not to put too much of me into the characters, as they are not me. However, Dirty Dancing is my all time favorite movie, and as some of you might have read in my short bio, that My Sweet Audrina is among one of my favorite books. I didn't spoil the book incase, at some later date, you are interested in reading it. If you have liked my work so far and like the direction in which this story is going, I highly recommend this book. I think no writer, or reader is complete without it. 


	7. Do What You Have To Do

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I've been having some really excellent ideas about this plot line. Right now, I could totally spill and ruin the surprise cause I'm so excited about it. But I won't. I will give you a hint though. When you get to where things REALLY unfold, you'll not only be surprised but might even be a little angry at the turn of events. But for future reference, hold in there because everything will end up as it should, in the end. 

You will probably noticed that I changed the rating from R to PG-13 and that's because I plan on making a continuation in the not so distant future of this story. I really shouldn't tell you much more because then you'll start to really wonder if I'm a complete lunatic... but everything will work. I'm sure of it. 

This also works in my favor. Not many readers would immediately jump into reading an R story but I'm hoping that an introduction will bring more readers to this plot. They will have the option to decide against it, but.. oh.. I'm getting ahead of myself here and not making much sense. I'll shut up now. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter Five: Do What You Have To Do 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The next morning, Lizzie was glad she had asked Miranda about Ethan Craft as she was putting books in her locker. 

Ethan Craft walked over to her, running a hand through his sandy brown hair, he leaned against the locker beside hers and smiled down to her. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" 

"Hi Ethan!" Lizzie smiled right back. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you are back in school." small talk was easy for Ethan, Lizzie could tell. 

"I'm glad I'm back in school too. Even though I'm still having problems remembering some things, I'm having fun figuring it all out." Lizzie tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Some things may have changed, but at least everything hadn't. 

"I have problems remembering things sometimes." Ethan said, a perplexed expression washing over his features. 

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I remembered the important things. It was kind of hard on my mom when I didn't know who she was after I woke up." Lizzie had remembered that the most out of everything. Even if she tried, the sad and shocked expression on her mothers face was something hard to forget. 

"I forgot my mom's first name once." Ethan said, trying to follow the conversation but somehow unable to really grasp it. Lizzie smiled at his attempts. Okay, so he wasn't exactly the brightest guy, but you had to admit, he was hot. 

"Anyway.." Lizzie stalled, trying to get onto a more flattering conversation. "I heard that the first football game dance is in two weeks." Lizzie smiled flirtatiously. She wasn't sure about her standing with Ethan, but she figured it couldn't hurt to try. 

"Yeah, you going with anyone?" he asked her, as he ran yet another hand through his hair. 

"No one has asked me yet." she hinted and then added "I'm sure you've already got someone in mind." she looked down and bit her lip. Watching hours of romance movies might have paid off. 

This was a new side of Lizzie that Ethan had never seen. Even if he didn't know what the word meant, Ethan was clearly intrigued. Enough so to keep her in mind. He'd see how the week went, but his new found interest in her was promising. "Well, it's still a little ways away, I'm keeping my options open but I'll let you know how it goes." He said to her, turning and winking and then walking into his homeroom just as the late bell rang. Lizzie smiled and quickly headed to her own homeroom. 

Gordo sighed as he sat down in his seat. He had been on his way to his locker to grab his calculator when he heard the tail end of the conversation. Not only did Lizzie surprise him by her new found confidence, but he now really felt like he was losing her. No doubt, if Ethan asked her out before he got to her, he would definitely lose her. 

Ethan sat down beside Gordo. Gordo would have ignored him when suddenly Ethan said "but she was your girlfriend." Realizing that Ethan had been talking about Lizzie, Gordo asked him to repeat what he said. 

"I said that I didn't know if I should ask Lizzie out to the dance because she was your girlfriend. If you still like her, I couldn't just do that to someone. I know that if it was my girlfriend, I'd be mad if someone made moves on my girl." for once, Ethan made sense. 

"I do like her, but she's not my girlfriend anymore. She needs time to remember things." Gordo hated to admit those things. He just wanted to be able to tell the whole world that she was his, but he couldn't. He looked down at his hands folded on the desk in front of him. 

"I understand, man. I've got your back" Ethan said with a nod of his head. Gordo wasn't quite sure what he meant, but nodded. He was sure that, coming from Ethan, it couldn't be that bad. 

Could it? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

What does Ethan mean? Will he ask Lizzie out? Will Gordo? Why isn't Lizzie getting nervous around Ethan? What's up with Miranda? This and more to be followed. Next chapter? "Story Of A Girl" 


	8. Story Of A Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Gordo would be locked safely away in my bedroom *wink*. Anyway, this is my own origional work, yada yada yada. It is rated PG-13 for adult situations. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Remember Me 

Chapter Six: Story Of A Girl 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Eeeee!" Lizzie squealed, Gordo covered his ears, and Miranda perked up as Lizzie came to a halt in front of her two best friends before fifth period started. Quizzically Gordo stared at her and shook his head. Some things never change, he thought. 

"What's up with you?" Miranda asked, eager to find out the latest on her friends excitement. 

"You will never guess what!" Lizzie exclaimed sitting down by her. 

"Tell me!" Miranda was impatient, obviously this was good. 

"Well, Danny Kessler heard that Ethan was going to ask me to the dance and told some guys on the football team that he was going to do it first. Now half the football team wants a date with me!" Both Gordo and Miranda stared at their friend in disbelief. A minute ago Lizzie was sounding more and more like her old self. Who was she and what did she do to Lizzie to get half a football team wanting a date with her? 

Yep, Gordo had lost her for good. 

"How did you manage that one?" Miranda asked, her mouth still hanging open. 

"I don't know, one minute I was flirting with Ethan and the next..." 

Miranda interrupted her, "Since when do you flirt with Ethan Craft?" Miranda screeched. 

"Woah, woah. Calm down. I don't know, I just thought 'hey, why not?'. He's hot Miranda." Lizzie explained. 

"I know this. You know I know this. Anyway, so what happened next?" Miranda leaned forward. Gordo rolled his eyes. So maybe not everything had changed, but a lot had changed. 

"Well, the next thing I knew, Kate Sanders comes up to me and asks me how I did it. Kate Sanders, coming to _me_ for advice! Can you believe it?" Now Gordo looked up again. Lizzie McGuire was changing high school history for simply flirting with a guy? How was that one possible? 

"I can't, but we should go join our class near Gwen? I think she's about to start." the three made there way over as roll call began. 

Between period six and seven, Lizzie was standing by her locker when Kate came up to her, a smug smile on her face. "McGuire, we meet again." 

"Hi Kate!" Lizzie said, her head still stuffed in her locker trying to free her English book from the space between the back of the locker and the wall of the next locker. It was not working. 

"It's too bad that your fame was short lived." Kate laughed as her friend Claire Miller walked up beside her. Lizzie finally freed her book and looked up at the two, waiting for some explanation. 

"Yeah, it was a little weird for Ethan to admit wanting to ask you out to the dance in the first place. Too bad it was all a misunderstanding. As they say, from hero to zero, in two simple periods. How pathetic." Claire added as Kate smiled back. 

"Where did you hear this?" Lizzie felt uneasiness rise up in her stomach. She had only been back for two short days, thought that everything was changing for the good only to find out she was going to be the laughing stock of the whole school. 

"From Ethan himself. Sorry! Once a loser, always a loser." That was just like Kate to go from obnoxious to tolerable and then down to impossible. The two walked away, their ego's boosted. 

Slowly Lizzie made her way to Ethan's locker. She knew she would be late to class but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to her, was to find out what went wrong. 

"Oh, hey Lizzie! What's up?" Ethan smiled at her. As if he didn't know. She scowled, anger showing on her pretty face. 

"What is going on Ethan?" Lizzie's glare was enough to kill anyone, if looks could in fact kill. Ethan stepped back a little intimidated. 

"Gordo likes you. In order to make sure no one would ask you out, I had to make them think it was the cool thing to do. Then I told them it was a misunderstanding, so no one would ask you out. Now you and Gordo can go to the dance together." Ethan said, still backing up at the furious look on Lizzie's face. 

Suddenly Lizzie just exploded. Lizzie punched a locker door so hard that it had a very obvious indent, blood coming to Lizzie's knuckles. The late bell rang. Slamming her book down, Lizzie ignored Ethan's fearful whimper as she made her way down the hall. She finally found the class she was looking for and pushed the door open. The whole class, including Gordo and the teacher looked up at the red faced girl. 

"How could you!" Lizzie screamed, marching over to where Gordo sat stunned. 

"Lizzie, you're bleeding." He replied as he stood up and went to grab her hand. She pulled away from him. The teacher looked like he didn't know if he should interfere with the injured girl. Truth be told, all the teachers had been informed of Ms. McGuire's accident and to keep an eye in case anything-- weird happened. 

"I don't _care_ if I'm bleeding. How could you make a deal with Ethan to make sure no one asked me out to the school dance? You made a fool out of me. You ruined my life!" at this time, all the anger had drained out of her and was left with heart wrenching sobs. Not knowing what to do, Gordo moved toward her, taking her into his arms. 

"Shh, Lizzie, that's not what happened." Gordo thought that her letting him hold her had been a good sign when she stiffened up, as if she could read his mind. 

Slowly, Lizzie pulled out of Gordo's grasp and stood a couple of feet from him. Tears silently streaming down her face, Lizzie looked directly into Gordo's eyes. Her voice was even, emotionless, as she spoke from a voice that didn't even sound like her own. "I never want to see you again." With that, Lizzie turned and left the class room. 

Once Lizzie had shut the class room door and made sure that Gordo wasn't going to attempt to follow her, she slid down against a locker and wrapped her arms around her knees. Soft sobs echoed through the halls. Five minutes later Lizzie heard footsteps. By now her tears had been reduced to whimpers. Lizzie held her breath hoping that whoever it was would pass by, but instead stopped right in front of her. Lizzie looked up into Miranda's friendly face, who slid down next to her emotional best friend. 

"Want to talk about it?" Miranda offered. 

"How did you know I was here?" Lizzie sniffled looking over to her friend. 

"Well, Mr. Brown called down to the principle and they pulled me from class saying you needed a friend right now. Your mom was also called. She's on her way." Miranda explained. 

Lizzie's face softened. She just wanted to go home. 

Miranda and Lizzie sat in silence until Jo McGuire showed up with Mr. Keplin, the principal, leading the way. 

"What happened?" Jo asked her red faced daughter, concern showing in her voice. 

"I don't want to talk right now? Can I just go home?" Lizzie asked, looking between her mother and Mr. Keplin. 

"You may go." Mr. Keplin said softly. Maybe it was too soon for Lizzie to start school. He had already suggested it to Mrs. McGuire and told her to get back to him. 

"Can Miranda come too?" Lizzie really needed a friend right now. 

"I'll call to inform Mrs. Sanchez about your where abouts, Miranda." Mr. Keplin then excused himself as Lizzie and Miranda went to their lockers to collect their things. 

Once at home, and after cleaning her wounded knuckles, Lizzie popped the 1964 love story, My Fair Lady, into the VCR and hit play. It had become a natural reaction for her to start a movie, even if she had no intention on sitting down and watching it. My Fair Lady had become a favorite among Gone With The Wind and Dirty Dancing. 

"So, you watch old movies now?" Miranda asked her friend, trying to start light conversation. 

"Kinda. It's become a pass time I've picked up." Lizzie sighed. Watching movies reminded her of Gordo. "I can't believe he did that to me." Lizzie tensed up as tears began to pool once again, at her already swollen eyes. 

"I can't either. It doesn't sound like Gordo. Maybe you should let him explain?" Miranda suggested, hoping her friend didn't take it the wrong way. She couldn't stand to see Lizzie heartbroken like this. It broke her own heart. 

"I know. I'm just. I'm so mad at him right now. I just want to rip his eyeballs out and.." Lizzie's rage was returning as angry tears rushed down her face. 

"Down girl." Miranda held up her hands and Lizzie calmed down, her tears already drying on her face. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it would hurt so much." Lizzie confided. 

"It hurts when people you love, hurt you." Miranda didn't know if this is what Lizzie wanted to hear, but knew it was the truth. 

"Okay, so I love him. Does that matter now? I get into an accident and just as I feel like things are starting to move in the right direction again, my whole world shatters. I find out that it is his fault. Or supposedly." Lizzie corrected herself. 

"You love him. Even if you don't believe it, he loves you too, Lizzie." Miranda put a comforting hand around her friend. 

"Even if he does, how will I ever fix the damage of this whole thing?" she asked, looking down at her hands. 

"It just takes time, and hope." Miranda patted her friend on the back and paused, "Turn off the movie, do you hear that?" Miranda asked. 

Lizzie pushed pause on her remote and listened to the music that was being played. 

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles...." 

Lizzie got up from her bed and looked out the window to see Gordo standing with a radio in hand, his eyes puffy from obvious crying and a small smile on his face. Lizzie smiled to herself and continued to listen to the lyrics. 

"How many days in a year? She woke up with hope but she only found tears. And I can be so insincere, making her promises never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. How many days disappear? When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well the next day. And your hair never falls in quite the same way, but you never seem to run out of things to say..." 

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles...." 

"How many lovers would stay? Just to put up with this shit day after day. How did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words I would say. As long as we stand here waiting, wearing the clothes of the souls I would choose. How do we get there today? When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes. Your clothes never wear as well the next day. And your hair never falls in quite the same way. But you never seem to run out of things to say..." 

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles...." 

Lizzie ran out of her room, down the steps and out the front door. Gordo set the radio down, and welcomed Lizzie into his arms. 

"Sorry." Lizzie told him, tears falling down her face. 

"I'm sorry too." Gordo said as tears fell from his eyes as well. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers softly. 

"And your clothes never wear as well the next day. And your hair never falls in quite the same way. But you never seem to run out of things to say... This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her. This is the story of a girl. Her pretty face she hid from the world! And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her. This is the story of a - girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her, when she smiles... When she smiles!"* 

The End.... or is it? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

* Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) lyrics by Nine Days 

A/N: I know, not what you were expecting right? Halfway through, I knew what I wanted to do but wasn't sure how I was going to continue after my first plot. I started getting bored with the story and thinking of writing a new story, one with a new character and maybe a little more angsty and not so much innocence. Well, I decided to make this first story into sort of introduction story to the next. It is FAR from over. I keep my promises. Look for the next story coming soon with more Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. 

The next chapter isn't a chapter at all, but I decided to post the lyrics to the chapter names. Sometimes just the name of the song fit, but others the lyrics fit as well. Enjoy. 

Until next time,  
~Christina L. Childs 

Email me at: cc_childs@yahoo.com or IM me on AIM: jadedlilpunkgrrl 


	9. Sound Track

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Remeber Me sound track. 

* = lyrics that fit the chapter + = song titles that fit the chapter 

+Prologue: Wake Up - Hanson +Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me - Cheep Trick *Chapter Two: Young Love - Sonny James *Chapter Three: Love Will Tear Us Apart - The Cure (Joy Division cover) *Chapter Four: She's Like The Wind - Patrick Swayze *Chapter Five: Do What You Have To Do - Sarah McLachlan *Chapter Six: Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) - Nine Days 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Wake Up

Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,  
Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Oh yeah, 

It doesn't matter you got all that you need,  
It doesn't matter you got everything you see,  
It doesn't matter you got anything you please,  
But you don't have me, 

It doesn't matter you got all that you need,  
It doesn't matter you take everything you see,  
It doesn't matter you got anything you please,  
But you don't have me, 

Why, do you close your eyes so tight,  
When you're kissing him goodnight,  
Do you make believe a face,  
Just to try to fill the space, 

Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,  
Wake Up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Don't you ever wonder what your looking for,  
Wake up,   
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,  
Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Cause you don't have me,  
No, you don't have me, 

I wish it mattered all the words that I say,  
It doesn't matter she's got all that she makes,  
Are you looking forward to the lonely hours ahead,  
Cause you don't have me, 

Will it matter when you're on your own,  
Will it matter when you're all alone,  
Will it matter when you stop and smell the breeze,  
And you don't have me, 

Why, do you close your eyes so tight,  
When you're kissing him goodnight,  
Do you make believe a face,  
Just to try to fill the space, 

Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,  
Wake up,   
Tell me it's all right,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Wake up,   
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,   
Wake up, wake up,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Don't you ever wonder who you're looking for,  
Cause you don't have me,  
No, you don't have me, 

Doot doo da, doot doo da, doot doo,  
No, you don't have me,  
Doot doo da, doot doo da, doot doo,  
No you don't have me,  
Doot doo doo da, doot doo doo da, doot doo doo,  
No you don't have me,  
Doot doo doo da, doot doo doo da, doot doo doo,  
Noooo, no you don't have me, 

Wake up,  
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,  
Wake up,   
Tell me it's all right,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Wake up,   
Tell me it's all right,  
Wake up,  
Cause I just wanna hold you tight,   
Wake up, wake up,  
Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for,  
Don't you ever wonder who you're looking for,  
Cause you don't have me,  
No, you don't have me... 

I Want You To Want Me

I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
Put on a brand new shirt   
Get home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' 

I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' 

I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me   
I want you to want me   
I want you to want me   
I want you to want me 

Young Love

They say for every boy and girl  
There's just one love in this whole world  
And I know I've found mine  
The heavenly touch of your embrace  
Tells me no one could take your place  
Ever in my heart 

Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (our love)  
We share with deep emotion 

Just one kiss from your sweet lips  
Will tell me that your love is real  
And I can feel that it's true  
We will vow to one another  
There will never be another  
Love for you or for me 

Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (first love)  
We share with deep emotion 

Love Will Tear Us Apart

When routine bites hard, and ambitions are low  
And resentment rides high, but emotions won't grow  
And we're changing our ways, taking different roads   
Then love, love will tear us apart again -- 

Why is the bedroom so cold? You've turned away on your side   
Is my timing that flawed - have our feelings run dry?  
Yet there's still this appeal that we've kept through our lives   
Love, love will tear us apart again -- 

You cry out in your sleep - all my failings expose   
There's a taste in my mouth, as desperation takes hold   
Just that something so good just can't function no more   
When love, love will tear us apart again -- 

She's Like The Wind

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done 

Feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind 

I look in the mirror and all see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living with out her  
I'd go insane 

Feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind 

Feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  


Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(she's like the wind) (repeat 2x) 

Just a fool she's like the wind (till fade) 

Do What You Have To Do

What ravages of spirit  
Conjured this temptuous rage  
Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of love  
And fate has lead you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do ... 

And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
But I have the sense to recognize 

That I don't know how  
To let you go  
I don't know how  
To let you go 

A glowing ember  
Burning hot  
Burning slow  
Deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only you 

I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
And I have sense to recognize but  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go 

Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her, when she smiles.... 

How many days in a year?   
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.   
And I can be so insincere,   
Making her promises never for real.   
As long as she stands there waiting,   
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes.   
How many days disapear?   
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day.  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,   
But you never seem to run out of things to say... 

This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her, when she smiles.... 

How many lovers would stay?   
Just to put up with this shit day after day.   
How did we wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words I would say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,   
Wearing the clothes of the souls I would choose.   
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes. 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day.   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way.   
But you never seem to run out of things to say... 

This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her, when she smiles.... 

And your clothes never wear as well the next day.   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way.   
But you never seem to run out of things to say... 

This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her. 

This is the story of a girl.   
Her pretty face she hid from the world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her. 

This is the story of a - girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her, when she smiles...   
When she smiles! 


End file.
